Jealousy and Love
by nagihiko's hime Riri-tan
Summary: Oneshot Rima writes down her feelings but what happens after that....?


**(Rimahiko One-shot. Two parts ; First- Rima's thoughts written. Second- Normal point of View in the Royal Garden after school. Enjoy!)**

_**Written:**_

_Jealousy is a funny thing. _

_You see, you can't pinpoint precisely where it comes from or where it goes._

_You just get to that stage where you realise that you are no longer jealous. _

_The same can be said about love. _

_Many relationships have ended because jealousy takes over their love. _

_Looking across the table, it reminds me how my love took over the jealousy I once had and how I realised that it had left me as quickly as it came. _

_I'm still surprised at how I was jealous of him but I can rationalise it if I want to._

_But I don't. _

_Because I love him and that is all that matters now._

_Love is harder to deal with than jealousy. Or any other feeling. _

_I think it's because it's harder to be in love. _

_I don't believe in falling for someone or falling in love. _

_Far too Cliché. _

_Even the word 'Falling' makes me remember the first time I realised how strongly that his love held me. _

_He's always there to pick me up but he never catches me if I fall. That's far too Cliché. _

_Hard love is what I call it. _

_Not true love as that implies that the feelings are the same on both sides. _

_A battlefield of love could describe us. _

_I love to bicker with him._

_It helps me to get to know him better without him being suspicious. _

_He sees through me far too much already. If he had an inkling of what I do, how I feel, he could tear me apart. _

_Not deliberately of course. _

_He's far too caring for that. _

_However, under my false pretences and hollow pride, all I want to do is to be nice to him. Even be a friend._

_Something more, but that can never happen. _

_I wish I could hug him._

_A little unorthodox for a so-called enemy but, well, yeah._

_I want to wrap my arms around him and feel him hug me back._

_Of course, _

_He'd never do that._

_I could hug him and say I want to be friends._

_But I'd be lying. _

_I want to be more than that._

_Besides, if I hug him, I may never let go. _

_I can't even think of kissing him. _

_Just the words form in my head but it still makes me blush and I can't concentrate any more. _

_I can't imagine it at all._

_Maybe it can never happen. Every time he talks to me, I try to look at his face, and he looks my way so I turn away. I get far too nervous._

_Like I'll be caught._

_And all hope lost._

_So I just turn away._

_But others just interpret it as me ignoring him or not being interested in what he has to say._

_I wish I could find the courage to tell them the truth. _

_To ask him to never stop talking. _

_But then I couldn't kiss him. _

_One time, when he stopped talking, I forgot myself and sighed. He heard me and turned my way, bewildered._

_Once he caught me looking and smirked. I think he thought he had it figured out, which he did, then I made a point to stare right through him until he became seriously unnerved and lost all previous thoughts. _

_I hate to do it but I can't get caught out._

_Like I said- hollow pride. _

_I didn't want to be in love._

_I didn't make any attempts to be in love. _

_I still can't find the courage to do more than observe._

_But it doesn't change the fact that I, Mashiro Rima, love Fugisaki Nagihiko._

_So I just put on a blank face. _

…

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Rima, can you pass me those papers when you are done?" asked a boy with long purple hair. The garden was empty except for the two people, a boy and a girl, sitting at a table. The boy had been staring unnoticed at the girl for some time now.

The girl, Rima, looked over at the boy disdainfully before proceeding to gather the papers. While handing the required notes over, he caught sight of a few pieces of paper that the blond had put to one side, far enough that he couldn't see what was written on them. Then she went back to writing on them.

"What's that?"

"Nothing that you need to know about, Nagihiko," she answered crisply. She made a few exaggerated flourishes of her pen before she gave a small triumphant smile and placed the paper at her side.

"Can I read it?"

"Nope."

"Ok........Nyoink!" His arm flashed out.

"Hey! Give it back!" Don't read it! You can't read it!"

His eyes skimmed over the page and his eyes got wider and wider. As he read the last few sentences, he gasped and let the pages fall to the floor.

The blond was crying silently on the chair. He noticed and bent over to look at her.

"What's wrong?" He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to look in her eyes.

"I-I'm scared. I don't want you to leave me."

He threw his arms around and her and rest his cheek on her hair.

"I'm here for as long as you want me. And you never have to let go," he whispered in her ear and she looked up, choking back her tears. He smiled in return as she tied her arms around him. With the back of his hand, he brushed away the traced of saltwater on her face.

"Really?" she whispered, letting hope fill her again.

"Really," he replied. "You know, I love you too."

He picked her up and sat down in her chair, placing her on his lap.

"There is on thing that I would like though," he murmured, almost to himself.

"What's that, then?" she gazed at him.

"This."

He slowly drew his hand across her cheek to her hair and lent in. Rima drew a quick breath before his lops softly touched hers. As they pressed more firmly together, she ran her hands up through the back of his hair, crossing her wrists over.

He tilted his head slightly and parted his lips a little. She did the same and as they moved back, they slowly opened their eyes and broke contact.

Both smirked at each other before leaning in and kissing passionately, a war with their tongues.

As Rima and Nagihiko were oblivious to their surroundings, some others of the same age opened the glass door at the other side. This unexpected sight caused the pink haired girl to faint, while the other three made their way over to the table.

The ginger girl was chanting "Yaya knew that this would happen!" and as Yaya ran around hyperactively, the blond boy noticed the papers lying on the floor.

"Souma-kun. Look at this." He pointed to the last few words of what was written.

"Oh!" was all the brunette had to say on the matter.

He walked over to the newly-formed couple and tapped them both on the shoulder.

"Hey, congrats' but we have to start the meeting now" he explained apologetically.

As they looked around and noticed that the others were there, they blushed with good grace and made their way back to their proper seats.

Kukai nudged Nagihikos' shoulder and whispered something in his ear which made him turn bright red. Tadasay moaned out loud, "A love letter! Why didn't I think of that?"

"It wasn't a love letter! Nagihiko stole it from me!"Rima objected vehmanently. **(A/N: Spelling?)**

"I didn't steal it. You refused to give it to me" Nagihiko answered back simply, like the answer was blindingly obvious.

"Well, how did it end up in your hands then?" Rima shouted.

"Some things never change," the pinkette shook her head after recovering from the shock.

This remark caused everyone to laugh, except for Rima, who told them off for laughing at something that "...Isn't funny at all!"

As Nagihiko and Rima glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes, they shared a smile that no-one else noticed.

…_But I'm smiling inside. _

**(Read And Review please!)**


End file.
